


Lasting Impressions

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neymar's friendship with Leo and developing interest in Kun.





	Lasting Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Another Barcelona!fic, this time centered on the premise of Neymar getting interested in Kun and eventually transferring from PSG to City. Oddly enough, Neymar/Leo is the central ship, though Leo/Kun is hinted at. Takes place during the 2014/15, 2013/14, and 2018/19 seasons. Can be read as gen.

**2015**

Neymar is feeling like a thrice-made idiot when Leo shoves over a pint of stout.

He stares at the frothy dark mixture, which looks more like soda than beer, and then looks up at Leo.

"Good game," Leo says.

Neymar forces up a smile.

"Thanks," he says, lifting the glass and taking a sip. The beer — stout — is bitter. Bitter like coffee. He doesn't know why he'd been expecting Coca Cola, but it just went to show. Luis, the hero of the match, sees his expression and starts snickering.

He says something in montevidean vernacular, too quick and low for Neymar to catch. Leo catches it though. He rolls his eyes before gently elbowing Luis. The sight of it makes Neymar's heart swell and he chokes down the rest of the pint, coughing and spluttering while drinking it down to the dregs.

From the very beginning, Leo has always been so good to him.

"Thanks," he repeats, setting the empty glass down with a thunk. He tries to give a more genuine smile, but even in the act, it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Leo's lips quirk upwards at that and he reaches over, patting Neymar on the shoulder.

"It's fine," he says. "We did well." And then: "We'll do better next time."

Neymar feels like he's grown more as a player in the year and a half in Barcelona than the rest of his career. More than technique, more than finesse, more than psychoiogical tricks to throw off the opponents, he's really learned to return to a personal center. It's one of the first things he learned from Leo, after watching him maintain an utterly unaffected expression, even as a countryman flew all the way out from Buenos Aires to spit on his face and call him a son of a bitch.

So even though there are a hundred things he's not satisfied with, first and foremost among them his own inability to steal the ball from City's key striker when it counted... because if he had, then they would be two points away and not in as much danger of being knocked out of the bracket by a good showing on City's part in Barcelona. And if City _does_ end up playing well at Camp Nou... Neymar stops his train of thought from getting there. He forces up a third smile and nods, and the nod at least, shows convinction.

"Yeah," he says, gaze flickering from Leo to the rim of the glass. "We will."

Leo nods too. He gives Ney's shoulder a light squeeze and smiles. Then he peels off to give attention to Géri and Javi, leaving Ney to stare at the dregs.

**2014**

Neymar barely remembers the first or second time he played against City. It was also in the Champion's League, during his first year at Barcelona, back before Luis had been signed on.

What he does remember is the clench of Leo's jaw in the locker room. The sight of it had freaked Neymar out, though he didn't show it (or at least, he didn't think he showed it) so of course he went to ask Javi about it.

"Oh," Javi had said, frowning too. "That."

"That?" Neymar asked.

"Kun's injured, so he's disappointed and worried. I doubt even he knows what he feels more."

"Kun?"

"Sergio Agüero," Javi elaborated, explaining nothing. And then, when Neymar remained confused, he had added: "The striker for City. Argentinian. About a year younger than Leo."

"Oh," Neymar said. "I see."

-

He hadn't.

But he had seen after the match.

The papers talked about how uncharacteristically friendly Leo was towards him. Part of it had to do with Neymar being a naturally affectionate person, but of course his hero-worship of Maradona's mandated successor had a lot to do with it. But part of it was because there were four, almost five, years between them, so it was a reversal of both their usual roles.

Either way, he was reminded of those articles and photos when he saw Leo beeline from their away locker rooms to those of City's. Leo's fists were clenched and a vein throbbed above his brow. He didn't stay long, no more than five minutes, but when he exited the other side, he was unquestionably relaxed.

"That's Kun," Javi had said, when Neymar brought it up on the ride back.

"Will we get to play him?" Neymar asked, interest suitably piqued.

"Probably," Javi shrugged, "They're idiots for football, the both of them."

-

He ended up playing against Kun a lot sooner than expected. City's manager was willing to field him in the following leg of the Champion's leg.

Leo was furious.

The bit of the argument Neymar had been privy to went like this:

" — an absolute idiot — "

"The doctor _said_ I was fit to play!"

"He _said_ you could do moderate physical activity!"

"I only played half a match!"

"A match is not moderate physical activity!"

And then Leo threw the door open and quickly rearranged his expression, positively beaming at Neymar (though it didn't quite reach his eyes) and letting himself be led back to their locker room. Then Javi and Géri went to send the City players off while Neymar stayed behind with Leo.

-

Around that time, any chance of Barcelona paying Kun's transfer fee fell through and talks started about acquiring Suárez.

The papers said it was too high.

What they didn't say, and what Neymar found himself privy to, was how Kun, almost uniquely, _did not want to play with Leo_.

Neymar couldn't comprehend it when Leo first told him so.

"How can he not?" he spluttered, "You're — you're Lionel Messi!" Because it had been his dream for the longest time to play with the best of the best on a daily basis. His only complaint — outside of his own insufficient skills as a forward which meant Barcelona was still looking for a primary striker — was the premature (in his opinion) departure of Guardiola. Now _that_ would've been a dream team.

Leo gave one of his half-smiles, quickly quirking the corners of his lips.

"Thanks, Ney," he said, before heaving a long sigh. "I wish that idiot thought the same."

**2015**

And now it is nearly a year later and Neymar is finally able to play against that idiot while in peak condition. And after having played against him head-to-head, he found himself seeing a little, a sliver, of what Leo must've known all along. There was something brilliant about Sergio, something about the way he played. Even in the gloom of Great Britain he managed to make a name for himself and the rumor was, it was only a matter of time before he would be awarded Dzeko's number.

Following that match, Neymar realizes Leo has rubbed off on him. He wants to play _with_ Kun, just once. He wants to have a perfect cross with the other, to help and be helped, to be the reason the ball zig-zagged from toe to ankle to net. It's absurd, but there it is.

Javi sits next to him on the plane back to Barcelona.

"You see?" he asks, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

Neymar laughs before combing his hair back. "Yeah," he answers, "I do."

Except it's going to be four years and then some before he's presented with the chance.

**2020**

On paper, it's about salaries. It's about switching leagues. It's about taking on new challenges. It's about playing under Pep.

About an hour after talking with his agent, he receives a call from Leo.

"I heard you're thinking of transferring to City," Leo says, as to the point as he had been five years ago. Neymar thrills, just to hear his voice.

"Yeah," he admits, "I am." And then, when Leo doesn't say anything for the longest time, he asks: "What do you think about it? What would you recommend?"

He thinks he can hear Leo swallow on the other end. Either way, Leo definitely clears his throat.

"City is..." Leo starts. He heaves a sigh and then repeats himself: "City is..."

Neymar waits, more patient than he had been in the years past.

"City is a rising star," Leo finally says. "You're an excellent player and I'm sure you'd do well there. Like you'd do well anywhere. I'm not looking forward to playing against you, but playing under Pep..." he trails off, chuckling, and Neymar feels warm again. "It's an experience every footballer ought to have."

"Okay," Neymar says. Saying it makes it more real. "I'll go."

"Mm," Leo answers, and Neymar can see him nodding once. "Go. Have fun. Steal his number if you can."

It's the most acknowledgement Leo has ever given. Neymar's eyes widen when he hears it before he breaks out into a grin. It's almost as big and dumb as the one he had when Leo first greeted him in the locker room.

"Yes sir," he answers, and his voice is trembling with emotion. "You can count on me."

(Leo laughs too and it's as sweet as Neymar remembers.)


End file.
